


Red Suits You

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bulges and Nooks, Crossdressing, F/M, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Reverse Het, Xeno, that's a good tag i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya makes Karkat a nice set of lingerie. He likes it a lot more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Suits You

“Kanaya, do I seriously have to wear this? I mean, I appreciate the effort and all, but… this is embarrassing.”

“Karkat, I spent four hours designing that outfit for you. The least you could do is let me see the fruit of my efforts.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” After a moment’s hesitation, Karkat stepped out of the changing room into Kanaya’s respiteblock. He was clad in a sheer red negligee, along with matching stockings and gloves. The only things on his body that weren’t see-through were the frilly red thong and matching garterbelt that Kanaya, which didn’t exactly ease his modesty. The ensemble was completed with a bright red blush eminating from his cheeks.

Kanaya smiled and clapped her hands together in front of her mouth. “Karkat, you look magnificent.”

He glared at her. “Kanaya, these are girls’ clothes.”

“They’re _your_  clothes,” Kanaya corrected him, taking a step towards him. “I didn’t design them to fit ‘girls,’ I designed them to fit you. Every element of this outfit was designed to make you look as ravishing as possible, and from where I’m standing, it was a thorough success.”

Karkat looked away, his blush intensifying just a bit. “Um, thanks?”

Kanaya placed a hand on his arm, rubbing her fingers over the material of his glove. “So how does it feel? Does everything fit?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Karkat answered, still avoiding eye contact. “The, uh… pants ride up a little, but I guess that’s the idea.”

“Mmhmm. And the material? How is it on your skin?”

He looked down at Kanaya’s hand on his arm. “It’s… good? It’s soft.”

Kanaya nodded. “And how do _you_  feel, Karkat? Do you feel sexy?”

“I feel ridiculous,” he quickly answered.

She sighed. “Well, you don’t _look_  ridiculous. In fact, you haven’t even seen yourself properly.” Kanaya quickly scurried around behind Karkat and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Come now, to the mirror.”

With that, she began pushing him toward the three-way mirror on the opposite side of the room, and Karkat yelped in surprise. “Hey, wait a minute! Kanaya, I don’t–” Before he could finish voicing his objection, he was already in front of the mirror, and he paused as he stared at his reflection.

Kanaya smiled behind him. “There. What do you think now?”

Karkat blinked as he looked his reflection up and down. His body didn’t have much definition, but the stockings and the gloves made his limbs look full and firm, and the contours of the negligee made his entire body almost… shapely? He could see his hips in the side mirrors almost fully exposed, and he felt almost naked, but only in the best possible ways. As ridiculous as it seemed to him… he was actually _hot_.

“Holy shit.”

Kanaya chuckled behind him. “That’s exactly what I thought when I first saw you,” she assured him.

He was still transfixed on his image in the mirror. “I mean… wow. I mean, I’m not trying to be an asshole, but I’m…”

“Hot?” Kanaya finished his sentence. He nodded, and Kanaya grinned at his reflection. “Karkat, you’re not an asshole for thinking you’re attractive. That was the whole reason I did this for you.” She licked her lips. “And I can assure you, you’re not alone in that sentiment.”

Karkat froze. Not only was he standing here leering at himself and thinking perverse things about _his own body_ , but Kanaya was also here doing the exact same thing. As the thought came to him, something else came up as well, and he gulped. “Oh god.”

Kanaya gave a concerned look. “What’s wrong?” She stared as his face in the mirror, waiting for a response, and then her gaze slowly dropped, falling upon the rather sizable tent in his panties. She gave a sultry chuckle. “Oh, is that all? That’s nothing to worry about.”

“Seriously?”

“Like I said, Karkat… you’re not alone.” With that, she leaned forward onto him, and Karkat gasped as he felt something long and hard pressing against his ass between several layers of fabric.

Oh god. This could only possibly end with twelve inches of rainbow drinker painting his insides green, and his only complaint was that it was taking too long to get there. “Kanaya, I… I want you.”

Kanaya wasted no time, quickly unbuttoning her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. She’d dressed for the occasion, a set of black thong and garters to match Karkat’s own, and her footlong jade bulge fully erect and protruding from her panties. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Karkat’s stomach, letting her cock slide against his ass. “How do you want me?” she whispered in his ear.

Karkat reached his hands to his waist and pulled his thong down, letting the waistband rest just under his butt. His own bulge bobbed free, nowhere near as long as Kanaya’s, but just as hard. “H-here,” he answered, his fingers trailing up to his waste chute.

“If that’s what you wish…” She brought a hand up to his back and gently pushed his torso forward, and Karkat pressed his hands against the glass of the mirror. He turned back to look at her for a moment before his gaze returned to his own face, flushed red and desperate.

Kanaya grasped her bulge in her hand, using the other to grip Karkat’s waste, and she carefully pushed her member into the cleft of Karkat’s ass. At first, she simply rubbed the tip against his pucker, letting her juices accumulate, and Karkat moaned quietly at the stimulation. Soon, she began to press harder against him, feeling him loosen up as more of her precum flowed into him. With a few more thrusts, his anus finally gave, and Karkat cried out as the first inch of Kanaya’s cock entered his virgin asshole.

He grunted as Kanaya continued to push into him, feeding more of her thick shaft into his tight ass with slow, gentle thrusts. Karkat gritted his teeth as Kanaya delved two inches, then three, then four into him, and his own bulge throbbed needily below him. The jadeblood leaned over him as she continued to stretch him out. “That’s good, Karkat. You’re doing so well,” she whispered to him, peppering kisses on his neck. In response, he pushed back against her, desperate to feel more of her bulge inside of him.

As Kanaya continued her delicate motions, more of her green precum flowed into Karkat’s bowels, and the second half of her cock was going in much faster than the first. As she’d gotten deeper, Karkat had continued to rock back against her, his unfocused gaze on the mirror as he fogged it up with his breathy panting, and Kanaya was unconsciously spurred to move faster. She lifted herself up as she found herself ten inches deep in his rectum, then eleven, until she finally felt the slap of her hips against Karkat’s chubby cheeks. He yelped at the impact, as if he’d expected her bulge to go on forever.

With the full twelve inches of her swollen jade cock sheathed in Karkat’s backdoor, Kanaya gently rocked against him, stirring her tip deep in his bowels. Karkat whined against her as she prodded into his gene bladder. “More, _harder_.” Kanaya gave an affirmative huff, and Karkat shuddered as she pulled her bulge halfway out of him, feeling his asshole begin to contract, then moaned loudly as she pushed it all the way back in. The rainbow drinker settled into a rhythm, pushing in and out of Karkat once a second, and she moaned breathily at how hot and tight he was around her. Karkat was likewise overstimulated, muttering broken half-curses as Kanaya pounded into his overstretched asshole, and his bulge twitched and leaked beneath him.

“Kan… I’m…” Kanaya had kept her resolute pace, but her thrusts were getting deeper, and Karkat couldn’t even speak as the full twelve inches of her thick green shaft pulsed in and out of him. As he finally reached his climax, he moaned loudly, his bulge exploding beneath him and painting the mirror with long strings of thick red genetic material. Kanaya moaned appreciatively behind him as she continued fucking him, and as he came down from his orgasm, he spoke again. “In me… please…” Kanaya nodded, and she slammed her bulge into him harder and harder, drawing pained breaths from Karkat as she approached her limit. Finally, with a dignified moan, she came, her pulsing member releasing nearly a gallon of creamy jade spunk into Karkat’s stretched out colon. He groaned as the copious fluid churned into his guts, and he could swear he felt his stomach bulging as he struggled to contain the massive load.

Kanaya slowly pulled out of him, and Karkat shuddered at the sudden feeling of emptiness, his ass still gaping open and dripping with Kanaya’s fluids. As he grew accustomed, he caught his breath. “Kanaya… that was _incredible_.”

“Yes, it certainly was,” she agreed, letting her slick bulge rest against Karkat’s rear. She looked down at him with concern. “Are you alright? I fear I may have, um… gone too far.”

“No, I’m fine,” Karkat assured her, shaking his head. He chuckled. “When I’m wearing this, I kind of feel like I could keep going forever.”

Kanaya gave a pleased laugh of her own. “Well, I’m glad you like it.”

He grinned. “I love it. Almost as much as–whoa!” He’d begun to turn around and face her, but he suddenly became unsteady, and he soon found himself on his knees, with Kanaya’s cock rubbing right against his face.

“Oh! Karkat, are you okay?” she asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…” Karkat pulled away, and as his eyes focused on Kanaya’s jade member, somehow still erect and dripping with lube and genetic material, he suddenly lost his train of thought. He looked up at Kanaya, eyes full of lust. “Kanaya, can I…?” He licked his lips, hoping his desires were clear.

Kanaya couldn’t believe what he was suggesting, and yet… she couldn’t turn him down, either. “Of course, Karkat,” she said with a smile. Karkat wrapped his lips around the tip of Kanaya’s member, and as he took the slick shaft into the wet warmth of his mouth, Kanaya shuddered. Perhaps she’d made him feel a little _too_  hot.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
